


Oh, How Long It Takes.

by untrueusername



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Realization, after the armagedidn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untrueusername/pseuds/untrueusername
Summary: It was the same, every morning, but this morning it just wasn't.(An angel and a demon admit their feelings for each other as soon as they realize them)





	Oh, How Long It Takes.

It was their daily routine, as it had been ever since Crowley began spending more nights with Aziraphale and less nights at his own flat, with Aziraphale waking up at around sunrise and heading down to the book store and opening up, followed by Crowley waking up mid-afternoon and joining him. He didn’t help him sell any books, of course; he was only present to annoy and entertain the angel, usually doing both at the same time.  
  
However, this morning was different.  
  
Crowley woke up, sensing something was off about his surroundings. He grunted, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before he was startled by a voice next to him.  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale began, sounding as if he was going to say something serious or important, but that was as far as he got before Crowley yelped in surprise and promptly fell off the bed, hitting his head on their end-table in the process.  
  
“Goodness gracious! Crowley, are you okay?” Aziraphale exclaimed, leaning over to Crowley’s side of the bed and poking his head over the edge.  
  
“Yeah, I’m alright.” Crowley said, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. Aziraphale sat up on the bed as well, still clearly worried for the demon.  
  
“What are you doing here, angel?” Crowley asked, confused. “Aren’t you supposed to be running the shop by now? What time is it?”  
  
Aziraphale looked around the room, seemingly trying to make an excuse appear out of thin air.  
  
“Oh, well, it is a Sunday, and you know what they said in the bible about working on Sundays so-”  
  
“Aziraphale, you’ve _always_ opened the shop on Sundays, what are you talking about?”  
  
Aziraphale looked down at his hands, ashamedly.  
  
“Well, to be honest, I was hoping to talk to you about something. Or rather, I suppose, ask you about something.”  
  
Crowley’s stomach dropped, anxiety instantly filling his chest, before he tried to relax himself. He trusted Aziraphale, he knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.  
  
“Okay,” Crowley started. “What’s up?”  
  
“Well, I was thinking. We are rather close, wouldn’t you say?” Crowley nodded wondering where this could possibly be going. “And I was just wondering, are… are we friends?”  
  
Crowley sputtered, his heart dropping. “Angel, of course we’re friends! We’re best friends! What-”  
  
“No no no no! That’s not what I meant, I’m sorry.” Crowley relaxed slightly, but still definitely seemed on edge. “I just meant… are we only friends?”  
  
Crowley seemed taken aback by this. Initially, he had no idea what Aziraphale was talking about, but once he processed the question…  
  
“I mean…” Crowley looked down and realized he was still sitting on the floor, and decided it would be best to have this conversation while sitting together. Standing up, Crowley sat down gently on the edge of the bed and brought his legs up, hugging one of them and spreading the other straight out over the mattress. “Well, what do you think?” Crowley responded. “Do you think we’re just friends?”  
  
Crowley looked up directly into the angel’s eyes, waiting for an answer. It wasn’t in a menacing way, nor was it in a way meant to intimidate him, it was in a solely innocent and open way, his eyes wide and curious, showing Aziraphale the deepest parts of his soul. Showing him trust. Showing him a little bit of something else as well.  
  
“Well,” the angel began,”that’s what I’ve been thinking about, my dear. I came to a realization last night, and I wanted to know if you felt the same way.” Crowley looked at him still, nodding to tell him to continue. “I think, my dear Crowley,” Aziraphale hesitated, seemingly trying to find the right words, before shaking his head and continuing,”I’m fairly certain that I’m completely and utterly in love with you.”  
  
Crowley was taken aback by the statement, but his eyes showed no sign of disagreement or anger. All Aziraphale could see in his eyes was love.  
  
_Ah, yes. That was the something else he had seen._  
  
Rather than say anything (for fear of sounding inelegant and, well, dumb) Crowley instead decided to throw himself in the arms of the angel he had been in love with, whether he had been aware of it or not, for as long as he could remember, which was an incredibly long time.  
  
After holding each other for what was likely only a minute but could might as well been centuries for all Crowley could care, they released each other.  
  
“I’ll take that as a - oh what do the humans call it? Ah, yes - a _ditto_?” Aziraphale cracked a small smile. Crowley grinned the widest Aziraphale had ever seen him grin.  
  
“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’  
  
Aziraphale chuckled. “My, how eloquent of you.”  
  
Crowley giggled, only having time to exclaim “Oh, shut up, you,” before pulling the angel in close for a loving kiss.  
  
Pulling away, Aziraphale seemed flustered. “Well, I suppose if you do that every time you’d like me to shut up it will work.”  
  
The two giggled to themselves, unconsciously scooching closer to each other.  
  
It was in that bed that the two stayed for the rest of the day, cuddling and getting used to the idea of being more-than-friends together, and if Aziraphale didn’t open up the book shop the next day either then what would it matter?  
  
For, after all, all the two had ever really needed was each other.

  


An angel and a demon, how about that?


End file.
